The School Counselor
by Aquafirenze
Summary: Siapa sangka Ichigo menyimpan perasaan khusus pada gurunya? Rukia merasa terganggu ketika tanpa sungkan Ichigo menunjukkannya di kelas. AU.


**The School Counselor**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo.**

**Summary:**

**Ichigo tidak introvert seperti yang dikira Rukia. Dia terbuka dengan apa yang dialami dan dirasakannya. Yang tidak diduga Rukia, Ichigo menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya. Jika pertamanya gadis itu menyangka itu hanyalah perasaan sesaat yang bisa dikatakan cinta monyet seorang remaja tanggung pada gurunya, tak lama kemudian Rukia merasa terganggu, apalagi saat tanpa sungkan Ichigo menunjukkannya di kelas. AU.**

…

**Chapter 1**

...

_**Sedang apa, Miss?**_

Rukia membaca pesan yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mengirim pesan balik.

_Baca buku._

Respons dari pesan itu masuk semenit kemudian. Nada deringnya berdering lembut mengisi kamarnya yang luas.

_**Tidak keluar, Miss?**_

_ Tidak, Ichigo. Kau sendiri sedang apa?_

_**Saya lagi jaga klinik. Barusan ada pasien baru.**_

_ Lho, kok malah ditinggal kirim pesan? Bantu ayahmu sana!_

_**Hehe, sudah beres kok. **_

__Rukia tersenyum kecil. Membaca pesan dari muridnya kadang membuatnya merasa geli. Setelah meletakkan ponsel di dekat kakinya, gadis itu kembali meraih buku yang tadi dibacanya.

Ketika melamar pekerjaan di Karakura High beberapa bulan lalu, Rukia mencantumkan jabatan yang diinginkannya dengan jelas, sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris. Setelah diterima bekerja di sana, rupanya Kepala Sekolah Yamamoto menambahkan tugas di job deskripsi yang diterimanya kemudian, yakni merangkap sebagai konselor sekolah atau BK. Gadis dua puluh tiga tahun itu hanya bisa pasrah. Sebagai orang baru, dia sungkan untuk menolak. Tapi setelah Yamamoto meyakinkannya bahwa tugas utamanya tetap sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris dan menekankan bila tugasnya sebagai konselor sekolah bisa dikatakan tambahan, Rukia pun mengangguk.

Tak pernah terbersit keinginan jika Rukia akan mengajar remaja. Saat meletakkan lamaran dan diwawancara oleh pria kharismatik berambut putih itu, Rukia tidak punya perkiraan dirinya akan diterima. Posturnya mungil, tingginya bahkan kurang dari seratus lima puluh senti. Gurat wajahnya tidak tegas, bahkan nampak masih remaja. Kalau mau jujur, dulu sekali dia ngeri membayangkan akan berhadapan dengan anak SMA. Tapi setelah mengajar di sekolah yang tidak bisa dibilang besar itu, Rukia malah nyaman bekerja dengan mereka.

Sebagai guru baru, dia dilimpahi tugas mengajar kelas sepuluh. Murid-muridnya menyenangkan dan manis. Tapi yang paling disukainya adalah masuk kelas X-3. Para murid di kelas itu cenderung agak ramai, tapi otak mereka lumayan encer. Terlebih lagi, anak-anak di kelas itu unik. Ada seorang murid wanita berambut oranye gelap yang ceria dan cerdas, ada Uryu Ishida yang sinis, dan ada juga seorang murid yang akhir-akhir ini semakin ramah padanya.

Nama anak itu Ichigo Kurosaki.

Pertama melihatnya, Rukia sempat tidak suka padanya. Rambutnya oranye terang, membuat mata sakit. Dahi Ichigo selalu berkerut, memberi kesan dia tipe orang yang tidak sabaran dan pemarah. Namun semenjak Rukia mengamati biodatanya di buku induk, bertemu dengannya di luar jam pelajaran dan menanyainya sedikit tentang keluarganya, guru muda itu mulai melihat sisi lain di balik wajah keras Ichigo.

Tidak mudah menjadi konselor sekolah. Jabatan itu bahkan memberi beban tersendiri padanya. Wanita mungil itu harus mengetahui latar belakang murid-muridnya. Bahkan, tugas tambahan itu lebih banyak menyita waktu dan tenaganya daripada menjadi guru mata pelajaran. Ugh!

Pertemuannya dengan Ichigo di luar jam sekolah terjadi pada minggu pertamanya bekerja di sekolah itu. Rukia baru saja keluar dari convenient store ketika segerombolan berandalan lari tunggang langgang melewatinya. Mereka keluar dari gang sempit tak jauh darinya. Dia memilih untuk mengacuhkan remaja babak belur itu, tapi rasa penasaran mendesaknya melirik ke dalam gang kecil di samping kirinya.

Gadis itu terkesiap mendapati seorang remaja tinggi tengah duduk sambil mengerang kesakitan. Rukia mengenalinya sebagai salah satu murid yang diajarnya. Dan lagi, siapa sih yang bisa dengan mudah melupakan raut judes dan rambut mencolok seperti itu? Tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari ke arah Ichigo.

Rukia tak habis pikir ketika tanpa beban remaja di hadapannya malah mengeluarkan plester dan obat merah dari tasnya. Ketika bayangannya menaungi Ichigo, remaja itu mendongak. Ekspresi terkejut melintas di wajah kecoklatannya. Barangkali Ichigo kaget saat tahu salah seorang gurunya berdiri dan mendapatinya dengan kondisi berdarah, lebam dan kulit robek.

"Aduh, kau berkelahi ya?" seru Rukia panik. Belanjaan dalam kantong plastiknya berhamburan tapi dia tak peduli. "Dasar!" Dalam keadaan kalut dia mendesis tajam dan melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan retoris.

Setelah mengatasi rasa terkejutnya, Ichigo menyahut kalem, "Miss, saya sudah biasa begini. Tidak usah panik." Ichigo mengelap darahnya dengan sapu tangan ungu muda, memplester pergelangan tangannya dan membubuhi lukanya dengan obat merah.

Rukia nyaris melongo mengamati muridnya. Sadar dengan keheranan sang guru, Ichigo kembali berujar, "Ayah saya dokter. Di rumah saya biasa membantunya menangani pasien."

"Tapi masa kau selalu membawa peralatan P3K di tas?" tanya Rukia, masih takjub. Dia hanya mengawasi Ichigo tanpa membantunya sama sekali.

Ichigo mengedikkan bahu. "Saya biasa berkelahi, sih, jadi siap sedia dengan obat merah dan plester." Tiba-tiba dia memandang Rukia, cemas. "Miss, saya tidak kena poin, kan?" tanyanya was was. Rukia adalah guru Bahasa Inggris sekaligus konselor sekolah. Dia punya autoritas penuh untuk memberinya poin.

Rukia menghela napas panjang sebelum meletakkan lututnya di rumput. Setiap pelanggaran yang terjadi, pelakunya dikenai sanksi atau poin. Para siswa di Karakura High keder dengan ancaman poin, sebagian besar lebih memilih dikenai sanksi daripada menorehkan poin di buku siswa mereka. Tapi, batin Rukia, tidak semua pelanggaran bisa diukur dengan pemberian poin. Sekali lagi dia mengerling raut gelisah Ichigo dan wajahnya yang lebam. Kemudian guru muda itu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak akan memberimu poin. Hanya kali ini saja!" tuturnya tegas.

Meski kerutan masih nampak di wajah remaja itu, bibir Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum. "Terima kasih, Miss!" Ichigo berseru sambil mengangguk.

Dari situ Rukia tahu bahwa Ichigo sering terlibat perkelahian. Bukannya dia suka memulai percekcokan, hanya saja banyak yang benci dengan rambutnya yang berpotensi membuat mata katarak. Gadis itu masih hijau dalam menangani remaja. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, jadi kemudian dia memaksa mengantar Ichigo sampai depan rumahnya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah gurunya. Memastikan keadaan muridnya adalah salah satu tanggung jawabnya meski saat itu jam sekolah telah berakhir.

Isshin, ayah Ichigo, tidak kaget mendapati anaknya pulang dengan beberapa luka. Yang membuatnya terkesiap adalah keberadaan gadis mungil -yang tak lebih tinggi dari putri kembarnya- yang menyertai Ichigo.

"Oh, temannya Ichigo, ya?" sapanya ramah. "Kelas berapa?" lanjutnya.

Rukia memalingkan wajah, sebal campur geli. Bukan kali pertama dia mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Bukan, Ayah. Dia guruku," sahut Ichigo datar.

Segera saja Isshin membungkuk hormat. "Maaf, Sensei," ujarnya buru-buru. "Eh, berapa lama Anda mengajar di Karakura?"

"Barusan saja, kok, Kurosaki-san," jawab Rukia.

"Oh, pantas masih muda," Isshin manggut-manggut.

Akhirnya Rukia terlambat pulang sore itu. Isshin memaksanya minum teh dengan putra dan putrinya. Pria berjenggot itu nyerocos panjang lebar tentang anak-anaknya, membuat Ichigo jengkel setengah mati.

Setelah insiden itu, Ichigo kerap menyapa Rukia di lorong. Kadang dengan sukarela dia membantu guru mungil itu membawa buku ke mejanya. Sampai suatu sore, Ichigo mengirimnya pesan. Rukia memang memberi nomernya pada beberapa muridnya, untuk keperluan sekolah seperti tugas, atau hal lain. Karena jabatannya sebagai konselor, ada saja yang curhat lewat pesan atau tulisan di kertas. Pasti Ichigo memperoleh nomernya secara berantai dari temannya.

Ichigo tidak introvert seperti yang dikira Rukia. Dia terbuka dengan apa yang dialami dan dirasakannya.

Yang tidak diduga Rukia, Ichigo menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya. Jika pertamanya gadis itu menyangka itu hanyalah perasaan sesaat yang bisa dikatakan cinta monyet seorang remaja tanggung pada gurunya, tak lama kemudian Rukia merasa terganggu, apalagi saat tanpa sungkan Ichigo menunjukkannya di kelas.

…

**TBC**


End file.
